Both rock climbing and water sports have increased in popularity tremendously over the last few decades, and with this increase, artificial rock climbing walls and water sports equipment have become quite popular.
Artificial rock climbing walls allow climbers to practice and hone their skills, and allow beginners to experience rock climbing in a safe environment away from dangerous conditions such as high elevation, loose rocks, etc., that exist while climbing actual rock formations. In addition, artificial rock climbing walls allow purchasers of climbing boots, harnesses, and other equipment to test these articles in a store prior to purchase. Hence, artificial rock climbing walls are becoming commonplace for indoor gymnasiums, resorts, climbing equipment retail stores, and the like. In the past few years, water-based artificial rock climbing walls have begun to take root as a water sports activity, more particularly with residential swimming pools, high schools, colleges, community pools, and lake residents.
A typical artificial climbing structure will have modular panels constructed of plywood, fiberglass, or other composite material with T-nuts inserted through or molded in the panels. The T-nuts allow components called climbing holds to be affixed to the climbing surface in a manner which defines a climbing route. These climbing holds are often threadably fastened to the T-nuts so that the holds can be added, removed or changed to vary the features and difficulty of ascending the artificial wall. The climbing holds are typically made of resin-concrete, and can be shaped as desired. For example, an easy hold would provide a large external ledge, which is easily grabbed or stepped on. A more difficult hold will only extend slightly from the climbing surface, making it more difficult for the climber to support their weight. Today's climbing holds serve a functional, decorative and an entertainment purpose.
More recent advancements and climbing wall structures have enhanced the look and feel of the climbing surface. Textured fiberglass panels having molded features that more nearly approximate those of natural walls are also now available. The molded panels incorporate T-nuts or other hold attachments structures so that the difficulty of the various routes can be changed after the panels are assembled. Alternate artificial rock climbing structures make use of clear lexan polycarbonate for a see-through look. Yet other artificial rock climbing structures make use of specialized graphic designs to attract children and provide a means for subsidized advertising dollars. Hence, advancements to artificial climbing structures for use in a fixed location such as a climbing gym, climbing store and the like, have gradually enhanced these practice climbing facilities by providing realistic walls that closely approximate natural rock formations. In addition, advancements to artificial climbing structures in a water environment have enhanced water-parks, swimming pools, and lakes by providing a new water-sport device to swimmers.
As climbing has further increased in popularity, attempts have been made to provide portable climbing structures that can be set up for temporary use at fairs or other events. Also, many colleges, universities and resorts have built elaborate artificial rock climbing facilities.
Water based rock climbing walls, on the other hand, allow swimmers to enjoy rock climbing in a pool or lake environment where the water cushions your fall. Swimming ranks number one in sports participation rankings with over 90 million participants annually. Being conservative, water based climbing walls are expected to grow 20-25% per year fueled by today's young adults along with their passion for climbing. Hence, water based artificial rock climbing walls provide an optional activity for indoor and outdoor water-parks, community pools, private pools, resorts, swim clubs, recreation centers, and the like. Over the past several years community pools have been struggling to increase attendance, since teens are drawn to large theme and water parks. Water based rock climbing walls provide community pools with an economical solution to regain that lost attendance.
Water-based artificial rock climbing walls must be built and designed with numerous environmental concerns in mind, such as, salt water, fresh water, chlorinated water, wind, and the sun's damaging ultraviolet radiation. Obviously, salt water and chlorinated water are corrosive to all metallic components. Therefore, a protective coating may be required for steel, aluminum, and stainless steel. Examples of protective coatings may include, but are not limited to, paint, epoxy coating, powder coating, anodizing, and hard coating depending on the circumstances. Plastics, fiberglass, and other composites have very resilient qualities to the sun, salt, and chlorine.
Water sports, lake homes, and larger and more expensive water toys, such as trampolines, aluminum rafts, and specialized water ski equipment, have also increased in popularity. This is due in part to the substantial increase in valuations of lake homes and the growing importance of leisure time. In general, owners of lake homes feel wealthier and can justify the feeling of having more disposable income to enjoy their leisure activities.
A new trend appears to be in the hotel and indoor water-park combination. This trend is growing rapidly and is fueled by leisure travel patterns favoring the drive-to regional hotel resort. Hotels with indoor water-parks achieve a higher occupancy rate and higher revenue per room. Water based climbing walls along with slides, wave-pools, lazy rivers, water buckets, dark tunnels, drops, mat racers, and surf pools are just a few of the attractions offered at indoor water parks.
All across America there appears to be a growing health concern regarding obesity. It is said that today's parents are expected to outlive their children. Simply, children are lacking exercise. Water based climbing walls provide a new and exciting form of exercise. Children of all ages love to climb.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved artificial rock climbing systems and methods. It would be particularly desirable to provide climbing structures that were better suited for use with water sports activities keeping product evolution in mind. Similar to most product life cycles, there will be numerous improvements, betterments, and modifications as time goes on.